


New Years' prompt

by queenlokibeth



Category: One Direction (Band), Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Bakery and Coffee Shop, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, New Year's Kiss, New Years, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, each chapter is a ficlet for each ship using the same prompt, its not a crossover, prompt, this is just an idea i came up with before new years
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3132467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenlokibeth/pseuds/queenlokibeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the ball dropped, I had found myself in a coffee shop trying to buy pastries to celebrate with while it stormed like hell outside, and as I was bored waiting for my order, I wondered what would happen if the storm got really bad and I wasn't able to get to my hotel room before midnight but a hot stranger just happened to be trapped in there with me as well. So I came up with exactly that as a prompt for some of my OTPs. Other pairing might be added, including F/M. Also, these are my first fluff ficlets ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Years' prompt

**Author's Note:**

> I read Frankenstein this year and I'm definitely convinced that Frankenstein like, falls in love with Walton because he's like Clareval, and no one can deny that our dear Frankenstein and Clerval were rather... ahem... close. So sorry for making Stiles a Frankenstein/Clerval & Frankenstein/Walton shipper.
> 
> Also warning for alcohol use in this ficlet. They're drinking to celebrate the New Years, nothing else, but warning you just in case.

Stiles’ nose was red from the cold and some snowflakes still clung to his messy hair. He pushed the door open with his shoulder since his hands were buried in his pockets where they found the warmth they lacked from not being gloved. He had mentally punched himself when he’d noticed halfway to the library that he’d left his gloves at home, but it was too late to go back. Being December 31st, they were closing at 8PM and he needed to urgently return a pile of books and check out a whole new stack of ‘light reading’ for the holidays, aka classics he’d never admit to enjoying but also coincidentally being the books they were going to analyse the following semester in his lit class. The librarian was an old lady and nicely let him stay an extra hour.

By the time he was leaving it had started snowing again and the ground was slippery, making him fall right on his ass. Stiles had cursed loudly, probably looking out of his mind but the day was going from bad to horrible. Someone in his dorm had started celebrating early and had activated the fire alarm while drunk, making everyone evacuate the building at 4 in the morning. Naturally, he wasn’t able to fall back asleep. In the morning he’d noticed he didn’t even have cereal left and when he tried to get in his jeep to go grocery shopping, the battery had run out because he had accidentally left the taillights on. He then broke a toenail when he kicked the curb in a fit of rage. It sounded like something from a cartoon but his bad luck was piling up on him. He hoped it was the universe’s way of making sure he had a fresh start the New Year by running out his yearly supply of bad luck.

He slumped his ragged grey back pack on the floor by the table once seated in the coffee shop. It was almost 10PM and completely pointless to go back to his dorm considering he was foodless and companionless and it had taken him an hour to get from his room to the library without his jeep going on food over the ice. He’d go back whenever the barista kicked him out. After all, it was warmer than his place. He got _The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde_ out and set it on the table next to his laptop, plugged in the charger, shrugged of his coat and got up to the counter.

“Hey.” The barista greeted half-heartedly. Stiles read his name on his nametag: Danny.

“Hey uhm…” he cleared his throat. He genuinely looked and felt like shit. “Uh… just… some hot chocolate please.” He winced. He thought it over, if he drank coffee he wasn’t going to sleep and sleep was the only thing he really wanted to do.

“Sure.” Danny smiled and started working on his order.

“You working by yourself?” Stiles tried to make small talk. He didn’t feel like it but it was the least he could do if he planned to prevent this stranger, who probably did have something planned for when the clock hit midnight, from going home earlier.

“Yeah. Not the best shift but no one would take it so the boss offered to pay me _double_ if I took it. Gotta stay ‘til 11.” He chuckled.

Stiles mused “That’s great! Good way to start the year.” He was trying to lift his mood. He _really_ was.

“Sorry for asking, I know it’s none of my business, but you look like hell, man. What happened?” Danny frowned.

Stiles rubbed a hand over his face and messed up his hair even more. The sound of the pastry cooling showcase was getting on his nerves, reminding him that he could listen to it only because they were alone and everyone else was doing something fun outside. “Ah, I don’t know. Everything just kind of went to shit, dude. My best friend went back home for the holidays to spend it with his mom and girlfriend’s family, my other friend went to London to spend it with her boyfriend and I’m just here not being able to afford the plane ticket to California and conforming with my dad’s Christmas cards. Plus I gotta get inspired or something cause I need to finish a book I’m working on but instead I’m going to kill time by re-reading some classics for the twentieth time since high school. Shit, sorry you didn’t ask for my whole life story.” He chuckled without any humour.

“S’okay. Not gonna compare my pain to yours or anything, but my boyfriend just broke up with me so I know the feel, you know, being alone for the holidays.” Danny told him handing him his cup. “Pay at the end in case you want anything else.”

“Thanks.” Stiles said taking his cup. Hopefully the barista was still doing better than him.

Sitting in front of his computer staring at a blank Word document he thought about what Danny said. He hadn’t dated since high school. After pining over Lydia and realising they were actually much better off as friends, Heather who well, that was unfortunate, died in a car crash and then there was Malia who had gone after him but when he wasn’t a good enough human pillow anymore she broke it off and left to college in Alaska or something. Maybe he’d ask something about it do Danny, about dating boys. He knew he didn’t really care about the gender of his partner, being attracted to men and women through his teen years. He’d come to the conclusion that he’d literally just take whoever would be willing to date him. If it was breathing and it moved, it was a potential ‘significant other’ candidate. He wasn’t even sure if he was sticking to only humans now. He might as well just buy a cat, he thought. He had never dated a guy, but he did have bad luck with women, so maybe it was worth a shot to know if he should just definitely retire from the dating business for good.

He picked up the book from the table and stuck it in his back pack again. He pulled out _Frankenstein_ instead. He should be completely honest, it was probably the only book in his position right now that he hadn’t read more than once because he honestly couldn’t stand it for long periods of time. It would be a good idea to analyse it. After all he did have a tendency to analyse everything, and he did find Dr. Frankenstein and Captain Walton intriguingly gay for each other.

Before he could even start typing the door swung open letting in a cold gush of wind but also a very attractive stranger. Exactly what Stiles would call eye-candy and if he didn’t feel more than a little intimidated and genuinely scared shitless by the guy, he’d climb him like a tree.

“It’s about to be New Years! Don’t you have a huge ass party to host or something? I’ll start looking again tomorrow. I need to finish editing eight books first and then I’ll find a new writer to bully into submitting their work to your imprint. Now, if you will, fuck off.” The stranger demanded into his phone. He approached Danny and ordered a Large Espresso and sat at the far end away from Stiles, but not before giving him a quick glance.

Stiles was feeling uneasy. He needed an editor and had been rejected by five imprints. If whoever the hot stranger was talking to had an imprint and was at least half willing to look at his work (it sounded like they needed someone so at least they wouldn’t immediately turn him down) maybe he should approach the guy and let him know he was willing to “be bullied into submitting his work to that imprint” and would also save the guy from whoever who wouldn’t get out of his ass. But he was scared. Scared and nervous. More like internally dying, because he did need an editor, and he wasn’t sure if this guy was a good choice, so he couldn’t let that slip. Not just yet. He dropped his head into his hands and grumbled under his breath. It was better to start writing.

About an hour into his analysis of Dr. Frankenstein’s attraction towards Walton and why Walton is definitely a coping mechanism for the loss of Clerval, his boyfriend (obviously), Stiles noticed that it had snowed heavily and was still snowing. The street was completely covered in white and the street sweeping truck seemed to be stuck and the men on it were pilling out and placing cones from one of the street’s corners to the other.

“What the hell…” Stiles muttered standing up and nearing the window. Danny walked behind him putting on a coat.

“Wait a minute I’m going to ask what’s going on.” He said and walked out towards the workers.

A while later he came back in. “Hey…” He said loudly so the other two men would both pay attention to him. “The truck got stuck and they’re gonna take a while to get it out so in the meantime the whole road is closed, including the sidewalks cause they’re bringing in some more equipment. It looks like we might have to spend New Year’s in here. Sorry.” Danny looked pretty distraught.

Stiles patted him on the back “Dude, it’s okay Mr. Grumpy over there and I might not be the best company but it’s gonna be alright.” Stiles grinned trying to make him feel better. The other guy gave him a death glare. Stiles thought it wouldn’t bother to be friendly and walked up to him, pulling out a chair and sitting beside him. “Wassup? If we’re gonna be in here for like two more hours we might as well get to know each other. The name’s Stiles.” He stuck a hand out.

The man just glared at him and said “Derek.”

Stiles awkwardly removed his hand. He noticed four empty espresso and plain black coffee cups. “I see you like it black.” Stiles nodded “Like your soul.” He unnecessarily added when the other man didn’t even try to acknowledge him.

“So uh, I couldn’t help but overhear you on the phone. You know, someone needs a writer to send something to their imprint? And yeah, well, I’m a writer! Looking for an imprint, and I need to get my books printed. Well that’s obvious if I’m looking for an imprint and… ok I’ll just shut up.” He was rambling and beyond embarrassed so he stood up, ready to leave, when Derek spoke.

“Wait.”

Stiles turned around. He could see a glint of amusement in his features. “Y-yeah?”

“I do need someone and I honestly wasn’t expecting to find anyone, so it could work.” Derek motioned to the chair and Stiles sat down.

“Well, I write anything and everything but for example, I’ve got a draft in my backpack of a short mystery novel if you’d like to read it?” Stiles wondered.

“Yeah I would like that. If I’m taking you to Peter, you better be good.” Derek let him know.

Stiles stood up quickly and nearly sprinted to his seat to retrieve the paper sheets from his bag and instantly gave them to Derek. “So who’s Peter?” He asked.

“My uncle and boss. I’m the editor for his imprint for those who want to get their work printed but don’t have one themselves. He refuses to print anything unless it’s been checked eighty times. Speaking of, is this edited?” Derek said.

Stiles paled. “Oh, uhm, no. It’s just a draft. M-my editor is busy on something else.” He said licking his lips and nodding repeatedly.

Derek raised an eyebrow and smirked wolfishly. “You don’t have an editor, do you?”

Stiles blushed “No.”

“Don’t worry. I will read this, but later. I do want to somehow enjoy the evening.” Derek answered checking his watch. “We’ve got an hour before the ball drops. Tell me why you write. I always like knowing at least something about who the hell I’m reading.”

Stiles almost but _glowed_ “Wait, are you saying that you could be my editor?”

The other man just shrugged and glared at him pointedly.

“Okay, okay.” Stiles breathed. “I sincerely don’t know. My chemistry teacher hated me, my econ teacher hated me, I hated bio, never bothered to do math. I was good at all of them though, but my English teacher particularly traumatised me so for some reason I decided to study literature. So here I am.”

Derek nodded, seeming satisfied with the answer. “Why are you an editor?” Stiles asked him back.

Derek raised a judgemental eyebrow. A very perfect eyebrow, Stiles thought. “Because I love to read and never had the patience to write.”

“You also love scowling at people and judging them.” Stiles pointed out.

At that, Derek laughed. Like, actually laughed. Stiles couldn’t help but smile.

“Hey, Danny!” He called out. “You got any champagne or booze of any kind?”

Danny’s head poked from behind the counter. “We’ve got the whiskey we use for making Irish coffee.” He smirked, already coming around with a bottle and three glasses.

“So, big guy. Thought you’d spend New Years like this?” Stiles looked at Derek while receiving a glass from the barista.

“I wasn’t expecting to spend it any way. I was just hoping to spend it anywhere but at my uncle’s party.” He replied sipping from his glass.

“Not a fan of crowded places?” Danny asked pouring more liquor in their glasses.

Derek shook his head. “What where you planning to do?” Derek asked Stiles.

“Sincerely? Wait here until you kicked me out and then go to sleep.” He answered pointing to Danny, who laughed. “This is actually better.” He added absentmindedly swirling the amber liquid in his glass. Derek couldn’t help but notice it was the colour of his eyes.

“And you?” Derek asked Danny.

“Meet up with some friends, hope a guy I’ve been hitting on reciprocates and then get wasted at The Jungle.” He admitted laughing.

Stiles raised his eyebrows. “The Jungle? You go there often?” Derek asked reading Stiles mind looking equally impressed.

“Woah I feel judged.” Danny laughed taking another swig.

“I went there like, twice.” Stiles started. “Everyone thought I was straight so it was a complete failure.” He chuckled, words slightly slurred by the whiskey.

“I did go more than once.” Derek said. “But as I said, not a fan of crowds.”

“Woah, woah, woah, dude. You’re like, straight as a pole.” Danny judged. Yes, positively judged, looking him up and down, sideways and squinting.

“Oh my god, dude, I would’ve never guessed.” Stiles laughed loudly, already quite tipsy. “That’s good cause you’re hot.” He finished winking. Okay, maybe he was drunk.

Derek blushed, but no one noticed.

“Okay! It’s five to midnight. I’ll leave you two to it. Gonna FaceTime my friends.” Danny told them standing up and fishing his phone from his pocket.

Derek weighted the options and came to a mental conclusion: fuck it. Drinking whatever was left in his glass, he pulled his chair closer to Stiles and pulled out his phone on a livestream of the countdown. “Ready to greet the New Year properly?” Derek slurred. He was pretty sure Danny had barely drank anything, Stiles had drank more than a half and he had drank the rest, because the bottle was empty.

“What’d’ya mean ‘properly’?” Stiles inquired squinting and tilting his head to the side, nearing closer to the other man. Something Derek _definitely_ noticed.

“With traditions and all, you know.” He was grinning sloppily. He definitely shouldn’t drink this much. It let his cold, hard, soulless façade slip.

“Like what? Smooching?” Stiles giggled. _Giggled, Jesus_.

Derek raised his eyebrows at him. “Smooching? Seriously?”

Stiles laughed and cleared his throat. “It’s a funny word.”

“You’re supposed to be a writer.” Derek mused, placing a hand on his back. They were _really_ close.

“And you’re supposed to be my potential editor.” Stiles smirked placing a hand on Derek’s thigh. “But this isn’t very professional.”

Derek swallowed. Stiles was so cute and he looked so good, drunk haze and all. He turned his head to his phone. “It’s starting.” He moved his hand from Stiles back to around his waist, pulling him closer.

“10!” They called out, hearing Danny do the same from the other side of the room.

“9!” Stiles looked fondly at Derek, who was staring intently at the screen, a happy glint in his eye.

“8!” Derek looked back at Stiles.

“7!” Stiles realised that it was probably the greatest New Year in a long while.

“6!” Derek couldn’t help but notice that Stiles fit perfectly against him.

“5!” Stiles felt calm.

“4!” Derek was comfortable.

“3!” Stiles could get used to Derek’s arm around him.

“2!” For once Derek might actually want to ‘work’ with someone.

“1!” This is going to be a great year.

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!” Derek turned to his left and cradled Stiles’ cheek in his free hand, closing the space between them. Stiles kissed him back holding Derek’s bicep in his hand. The kiss was sweet and when they broke apart they kept staring into each other’s eyes.

“Stiles?” Derek whispered.

“Mhmm?” Stiles hummed.

“I’d love to be your editor.” Derek finished smiling. _Genuinely_ smiling.

 


End file.
